La Esperanza Entre los Monstruos
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Bruce sabe lo que es tener un terrible monstruo en su interior. Sin embargo, ¿esa mentalidad es suficiente para que pueda comprender al perturbado Loki? Puede que no,puede que si, pero al menos, esta dispuesto a intentarlo.


**Disclaimer :Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel**

* * *

Era tal y como lo habían descrito. El shawarma no decepcionaba en ningún aspecto, y para ser un alimento nuevo para él, Bruce debía aceptar que era bastante impresionante. Se limpió los labios con una servilleta, y deseó que Thor, quien estaba estaba sentado a su lado, hiciera lo mismo, pues tenía un completo desastre a su alrededor, con trozos de comida rodeando su plato y varias migajas cubriéndole en el rostro.

Bruce sonrió, preguntándose si todos los dioses comían de esa forma, o si tan solo Thor era un dios con modales muy toscos.

-O más bien, con modales nulos- añadió Tony con picardía, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, y prefiriendo disfrutar de su shawarma en paz, mientras preguntaba a Steve que tal le parecía la comida _"del nuevo milenio"._ Tony también recomendó a Bruce que ignorara a Thor, pero cada vez resultaba mas difícil, pues el dios del trueno no dejaba de platicar con la boca abierta, y de aventar los platos al suelo, mientras gritaba _"!OTRO!"_

Aunque al inicio a Bruce eso le pareció extrañamente gracioso, ya estaba comenzando a encontrarlo bastante molesto. Si de por si Bruce era una persona que no apreciaba el desorden, estar sentado junto al dios de _"los gritos y el desastre "_no era exactamente una mejoría para su humor.

Ni siquiera había sido una buena idea sentarse allí en primer lugar

¿A quién se le había ocurrido sentarlo junto a Thor?

Pues a nadie, ya que el mismo Bruce había escogido su asiento.

Bruce suspiró y se regaño por su propia estupidez, dando orto bocado a su shawarma. Era de vegetales, apenas con unas cuantas porciones de carne.

"_Al Otro le gusta más la carne…. "_pensó Bruce con casualidad. Volteó a ver a Thor, y por un segundo, le recordó a un viejo conocido_… "Y al Otro también le gusta el desorden y la destrucción"_

Frunció el ceño, y despejó su mente de la presencia del Otro.

La presencia de Hulk.

Sintió una ráfaga de ira sin razón, y apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron tan blancos como el marfil. Pensar en Hulk, aunque fuese de forma inconsciente, era suficiente para que Bruce se enfureciera. Era como una manera en que Hulk lo incitaba a dejarlo salir.

Si no fuera por el tiempo que Bruce había pasando controlando sus propias emociones y de su fuerza de voluntad, Hulk hubiese tomado el control en ese preciso momento, en ese pequeño local de comida.

Bruce logró controlarse , soltó un suspiro, notando como Natasha lo miraba fijamente.

Bruce se ruborizó, avergonzado de parecer un maniaco en frente de sus compañeros. Desvió la mirada, pero Natasha seguía mirándolo con atención, como si Bruce fuera en animal que finge ser dócil pero que puede atacar en cualquier segundo.

De hecho, sintió Bruce, esa descripción le quedaba perfecta, y hubiera sonreído a ese pensamiento un poco más tranquilo si Thor no hubiera arrojado un vaso al suelo en ese momento.

-¡Esta extraña bebida…. ¿Cómo dices que se llama, hijo de Stark?- preguntó Thor sonriente.

-¿Te refieres al refresco?- respondió Tony, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Oh, ya veo. Esta bebida muy fresca… ¡ME GUSTA, OTRA!-

El sonido del cristal haciéndose trizas hizo que Bruce pegara un brinco sobre su silla. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a respirar en jadeos. Estaba empezando a ponerse realmente furioso, y no Bruce no creía soportar otra tontería o cualquier grito de Thor.

-Venga Bruce, tienes aspecto como si el shawarma hubiese estado envenado – le dijo Tony con sorna, pero con una oculta nota de preocupación en su voz. El enojo de Bruce era tan visible como el desagrado de Steve por el shawarma.

Veteranos, nunca aprecian la novedad….

-Hey, Banner- llamó una voz de mujer.

Bruce volteó hacia Natasha, quien le ofreció una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Bruce la observó extrañado, pero sintiendo que su ira empezaba a disminuir… aunque fuese un poco.

-¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso lejos de cierta deidad escandalosa?- inquirió Natasha perspicaz.

-Si…si. Creo que esa es una idea muy buena- aceptó Bruce con amabilidad pero con urgencia. Tomó un par de cigarrillos (porque sentía que necesitaría cuando menos unos diez minutos para tranquilizarse por completo) y se levantó de su asiento. Se disculpó con sus compañeros, diciéndoles que volvería en un segundo.

-¿Solo un segundo? Entonces ya se pasó tu tiempo – le dijo Tony, viendo el reloj en su muñeca –Mejor di: Vuelvo cuando mi querido monstruo verde interior deje de molestarme y me permita comer mi shawarma sin hacer gestos como si tuviera diarrea explosiva –

-Pero eso sería muy largo, estúpido e innecesario, ¿no crees, Tony?- replicó Bruce con una sonrisa sarcástica, que Tony le devolvió, pero que trasformó en un dedo medio en cuanto Bruce le dio la espalda.

Bruce salió del local y cerró la puerta tras él, pero alcanzo a escuchar como Thor volvía a romper otro plato, exigiendo otro de esas tiras amarillas llamadas "papas fritas".

-Creo que el hijo de Banner se enojo un poco- comentó Thor al poco rato, mientras seguía comiendo con avidez.

-Ay no, ¿en serio lo crees?- le preguntó Tony, fingiendo estar sorprendido

-¡Si!- recalcó Thor, hablando con la boca llena y escupiendo un poco de migajas que cayeron en la cara de Tony –Me preguntó que lo habrá hecho enojar… tal vez a su shawarma le faltaba sal…. –

-Más bien a cierto dios le hace falta educación- comentó en voz baja Natasha a Clint, viendo como Thor le preguntaba a Steve si se iba a comer su shawarma.

- Y le hace falta cerebro – añadió Clint con indiferencia. Volteó a ver a Tony, que tenía el rostro lleno de migajas y dijo -¿Una servilleta, Stark?-

* * *

Bruce buscó en su bolsillo su encendedor. Lo había comprado en alguna tienda durante su estadía en la India, pero se alegró de comprobar que era de una mejor calidad que la de cualquier encendedor americano. La flama era estable y no cedía tan fácilmente al viento.

Bruce la observó unos momentos, con el cigarrillo en los labios, antes de animarse a encenderlo. No había dado ni la primera calada, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien. Dio media vuelta con rapidez, y el cigarrillo casi cae de sus labios ante la sorpresa de descubrir quien en era en realidad el sujeto que lo miraba con mezcla de miedo e ira, aunque la ira era la emoción mas intensa.

Loki, con sus ojos azules, su rostro lleno de moretones y cortes, sentado y con la espalda recargada contra la pared del local, con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía las muñecas esposadas, las cuales a su vez estaban atadas al enorme martillo…

_Mjolnir,_ ,algo asi se llamaba, aunque Bruce no estaba completamente seguro. El que había escuchado el nombre había sido Hulk, no Bruce, por lo que ese dato era borrosos y poco confiable…

Pero eso no era importante, y Bruce rápidamente ignoró los detalles y se puso alerta. Era casi un reflejo que había adquirido después de escuchar y presenciar lo peligroso que era el hermano menor de Thor. Aun estando esposado, debilitado, golpeado y técnicamente sin poder alguno, Loki seguía pareciéndole a Bruce una amenaza.

-Porque un monstruo este herido no significa que ha dejado de ser un monstruo…-

Bruce dijo esas palabras en voz alta, sin desearlo. Aunque las dijo en voz queda, Bruce no dudo de que Loki lo había escuchado. Sintió una punzada de lastima por el dios caído, y hasta Bruce sintió el rápido impulso de pedirle perdón.

Era difícil, determinó Bruce, no sentirse mal por Loki en ese momento. Bruce en verdad…Hulk en verdad lo había dejado en mal estado. Aunque los recuerdos de Hulk nunca eran muy visibles para Bruce, este alcanzaba a recordar un poco la golpiza que Hulk había propiciando a Loki.

La había merecido, si…. Pero Bruce no la justificaba. Muy rara vez había justificado el comportamiento del Otro, incluso aun cuando luchaba con criminales peligrosos.

O con dioses perturbados y asesinos, en este caso.

-¡Deja de mirarme con tu maldita lástima, estúpido mortal!-

Bruce no había notado hasta ese momento que Loki no estaba amordazado. Seguramente, Thor le había otorgado a su hermano un pequeño descanso de ese molesto instrumento. Al observar con mayor atención, Bruce descubrió un plato con un poco de comida que ya hacia a la derecha de Loki. La comida, sin embargo, estaba intacta.

Thor había dado a su hermano un poco de comer.

Bruce no sabía si aquello le parecía una muestra de amor fraternal o una ciega muestra de estupidez. Era curioso, pensó Bruce, lo poco distintos que eran ambos conceptos.

Dio un par de pasos atrás, dio la espalda a Loki y por fin Bruce dio una calada su cigarrillo. El humo, si bien no era agradable para su gusto, le pareció extrañamente reconfortante.

-No te veía con lástima – dijo Bruce, viendo hacia la nada. Frente a él ya hacian varias ruinas, que antes habían sido edificios. Eran evidencias del caos que Loki había ocasionado, y Bruce no podía ignorarlas –La lástima requiere compasión y comprensión, y honestamente, no siento ninguna de ellas hacia a ti.-

No obtuvo respuesta alguna de Loki más que roncas respiraciones que indicaban como la furia fluía como un mar descontrolado en el interior de Loki. Bruce miró por encima de su hombro, y pensó si así era como él se veía cada vez que Hulk amenazaba con tomar el control.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir, no comprensión ni compasión, pero si un poco de empatía hacia Loki.

_"Tal vez"_ pensó Bruce _"No soy el único con monstruos en su interior…"_

-No soy un monstruo…-

-¿Qué …?-musitó Bruce sorprendido. ¿Acaso Loki era capaz de leer los pensamientos? Bruce se desconcertó, pues si así era, entonces era bastante probable de que fuese también capaz de controlarlos.

Loki lo miró con agria ferocidad, más parecida a la frustración que a la ira.

-Me llamaste monstruo…No lo soy. ¡No dejare que un…asqueroso e hipócrita mortal se atreva juzgarme y a degradarme a ese nivel! ¡Soy Loki Laufeyson , y no soy un monstruo!-

Ahora fue el momento de Bruce de quedarse callado. No separó la mirada de Loki por un buen momento. Cuando por fin la retiró, Bruce volvió a mirar hacia los escombros de la ciudad, en donde unos policías y bomberos empezaban a llegar, para comenzar a reparar los daños.

-Y esto…Todo este dolor, ¿no es esto la obra de un monstruo?- dijo Bruce con melancolía, sintiendo un gran dolor de tan solo pensar cuanto habían sufrido las personas de la ciudad a causa de la pelea que se había desatado.

Escuchó como Loki permanecía en silencio unos segundos, solo para después reír queda pero cruelmente.

Casi con orgullo.

-No... Esto es la obra de un rey- afirmó Loki con ambición – Una clara muestra de mí poder…-

Y en menos de lo que late un corazón, Bruce se vió frente a frente con Loki. Había soltado un puñetazo que pasó rozando a Loki por la mejilla, pero que había acabado por estrellarse con la pared. Bruce sintió como sus dedos reclamaban de dolor, haciéndole recordar que la fuerza de Banner no tenia comparación con la fuerza de Hulk.

Pero fue suficiente, pues Bruce pudo ver como la mirada de Loki cambiaba de una de orgullo a una llena de miedo. La memoria de Hulk golpeándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo aun estaba fresca en su mente, y Loki no pudo evitar que el miedo le embargara en cuanto tuvo tan cerca a Banner.

Bruce se separó de Loki solo momentos después.

-¿Poder? Matar inocentes, causar caos, crear destrucción innecesaria y sentirse orgulloso de eso…. Eso no demuestra valentía ni poder, solo debilidad. Solo los cobardes pelean con aquellos que no son capaces de defenderse. Esto no es la obra de un rey, Loki, es la obra de un loco… de un mons…-

-¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO, TU LO ERES! – rugió Loki repentinamente -¡MALDITA BESTIA VERDE!-

-Si en efecto- replicó Bruce, sin dejarse intimidar un solo segundo. –La bestia verde es un monstruo, con el cual he tenido que aprender a vivir. Pero yo soy Bruce Banner, y no soy un monstruo, solo soy un hombre que utiliza al monstruo para ayudar a los demás-

Loki bufó con desdén.

-Que excusa tan patética, digna de un horrible mortal… ¡Acepta que un monstruo como tú solo puede destruir y traicionar! Es tu destino y no puede ser cambiado ¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez? !-

Bruce sentía la ira y el veneno que teñían las palabras de Loki, como una tinta oscura que se propaga por el telar de las emociones. Pero Bruce también se preguntó si esas palabras iban dirigidas a él…o si Loki se las decía a él mismo.

-Yo ya lo he aceptado, Loki- respondió con indiferencia. Soltó el cigarrillo y lo apagó restregándolo contra el piso con su zapato –La pregunta que te deberías hacer es, ¿lo has aceptado tu?-

Loki no dijo nada, y Bruce no esperó su respuesta. Estaba cansado, y la compañía de Loki no era de su agrado. Prefería por mucho regresar con sus compañeros a pasar un segundo más con el dios de las mentiras y el engaño. Porque Bruce sabía que si Hulk tomaba el mando mientras él estaba lleno de esos sentimientos de rencor y furia hacia Loki, entonces Hulk no dudaría en asesinarlo.

Pero justo cuando Bruce abrió la puerta, la hueca y fría voz de Loki lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo ….- preguntó Loki, con un tono completamente distinto al que había utilizado antes. Si Bruce hubiese mirado, hubiera descubierto que los ojos de Loki habían vuelto a ser verdes, al menos por esos segundos - ¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlo y vivir con ello?-

-Eso es…algo que cada quien debe aprender por su cuenta. Mientras vivas…. – respondió Bruce con voz calmada y suave. Después, agregó - …hallaras la respuesta. Aunque tú no necesitas encontrar la respuesta, Loki. Tú debes hallar tu camino, pues no eres un monstruo, solo te has perdido-

_"Ojala yo también solo me hubiese perdido..._ "añadió Bruce en su mente.

Y después, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se adentró en el local, dejando a Loki solo con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos crudos y vivos, pero extrañamente esperanzadores.

* * *

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que los Vengadores abandonaran de forma definitiva el local. Tony, Steve, Clint y Natasha estaban disgustados con Thor por la irresponsabilidad del dios por haber liberado de la mordaza a Loki sin antes discutir esa opción con ellos.

-Ya dije que lo lamento. Pero es que mi hermano… está muy débil por la batalla y yo sé, que aunque él no diga nada al respecto, no ha comido en mucho tiempo. No podía dejarlo en ese estado-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no hay gran diferencia. De todas maneras, va a pasar mucha hambre cuando lo encierren en los calabo…-

Steve hizo callar a Tony de un fuerte codazo. Thor agradeció a su compañero con la mirada, y Tony tuvo la decencia de medir sus palabras en presencia de Loki.

Al menos hasta que Loki y Thor regresaran a su mundo, ese tal Asgard ,con su puente de arcoíris.

-Es que así es imposible tomarlos en serio…- suspiró Tony, negando con cabeza.

Clint y Natasha se encargaban de mantener sus miradas fijas en Loki, ambas pintadas con la frialdad del deber, aunque en la de Clint se distinguía cierto rencor. Bruce no podía culparlo, después de todo, Loki había causado gran daño emocional al asesino entrenado.

Bruce no estaba seguro que, de estar en los zapatos de Clint, él ya hubiese perdonado a Loki. De hecho, no sabía si algún día lograría a hacerlo. Con suerte, Clint seria más sabio y misericordioso.

Thor, con un cuidado que a Bruce le pareció imposible en alguien tan brusco, volvió a amordazar a Loki. Pero mas sorprendente fue la tranquilidad y hasta participación con la que Loki actuaba.

No se parecía nada al Loki furioso y agresivo que Bruce había visto hacia apenas unos minutos. Pero de todas formas, la nueva y mas calmada actitud de Loki no logró que los demás Vengadores cambiaran la opinión que tenían de él.

Loki era un peligroso criminal, y nada más.

La lastima y la misericordia no existían para él en Midgard.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos- sugirió Tony, señalando con el pulgar a los policías que estaban cerca – Donde hay policías, siempre habrá prensa, y ahora no estoy lo suficientemente presentable como para salir en televisión nacional.-

-Tiene razón – apremió Natasha con frialdad – Ya tenemos suficientes problemas que resolver aquí como para formar un espectáculo que alimente a los medios. Ya es hora de que tu y… tu hermano regresen a casa, Thor-

-Comprendo – asintió Thor con cansancio. Tomó con una de sus manos el brazo derecho de Loki, y apretó de él como si supiera que tendría que llevar a Loki casi a la fuerza. Pero para su asombro, Loki se levantó por su cuenta, y no ofreció ninguna resistencia.

Thor sonrió levemente, pero al ver que Loki se negaba a separar la vista del piso, prosiguió caminando. Thor tenía la esperanza de que Loki pudiera verlo algún día, no como su enemigo, sino como su hermano otra vez.

Era una esperanza hueca, pero de todas formas , era esperanza.

Cuando Thor y Loki pasaron frente Bruce, el héroe pudo notar la rápida visión de los ojos de Loki con los suyos. No duró ni un segundo, pero bastó para que Bruce notara que los ojos de Loki ahora eran verdes.

_Verdes como el Otro… _pensó Bruce con amargura, mas el por qué el cambio de color en los ojos de su enemigo era una duda que, si bien le parecía trivial, no podía dejarla pasar como una simple casualidad.

Tal vez, pero solo tal vez… Loki, justo como Bruce, tenía sus propios monstruos internos. Esos monstruos que no se pueden controlar y que toman lo mejor de uno para transformarla en ira y destrucción.

Pero…

Puede que no todo estuviese perdido. Había esperanza todavía. Oculta en las tierras del orgullo de Loki, pero todavía existía.

Y si él, consideró Bruce en su mente mientras observaba como Thor y Loki caminaban lentamente, había sido capaz de aceptarse, entonces sabía que Loki todavía podría volver a encontrar su camino.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bruce dejo de sentirse enfadado. La esperanza allí estaba, no solo para Loki, sino para él también, y no quería destruirla con una emoción tan básica como el enojo.

Justo al mismo tiempo, por un momento que pareció una pequeña eternidad, los monstruos de Loki y Bruce se silenciaron.

La verdad, eso era un alivio.

Un alivio esperanzador.

* * *

** Este fic va dedicado a RollingInTheFloor. Espero haya sido de tu agrado ^^**

** !Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
